fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 071
Zombie Slayer Synopsis Cole delivers a crushing second round performance. Summary Evolving Connection The episode begins immediately after the previous when Cole walks away and Shy is stricken with fear. Cameron can feel Shy's fright while Lucy and Clarissa can see it, but Shy stabilizes herself and dismisses it. Cameron's parents opt to pick a place for lunch before they go to Cole's duel. Cameron leaves his parents to it, and pulls Shy aside with Clarissa and Lucy. Cameron tells Shy they all know Cole is a psychic duelist. Cameron says for some reason he can feel Shy's angst when it comes to Cole and asks if he did something to her. Shy is honest and says Cole has not done anything to her. It's simply an awful feeling she gets from him. Shy mentions their short encounter at the School Festival where Cole visited her and Lafayette's indoor rock climbing event. They only spoke for a few minutes before Shy had to leave to duel Lafayette. Shy shares she was so distracted by Cole she could not focus and lost the duel. Shy then asks how Cameron can sense her feelings, and Cameron says he does not quite understand it. Clarissa says Cameron is a channeler and he and Shy are connected. It stands to reason that Cameron will channel or feel her more extreme emotions sometimes. Cameron says he'd never felt such before and Lucy says that was before any of them even knew she had a connection to Duel Spirits. Now that Shy has grown stronger from her time on Corinthia Island, her and Cameron's emotional, psychic, or spiritual connection will increase as well. Cameron asks how he can control it, and Lucy says the power and connection is new for both of them. It will take time for either of them to learn to isolate their connection from each other. It stands to reason that Cameron comes into contact with more people he's connected to, learning and maintaining control will become more difficult. After Lucy says this, Clarissa thinks about Raymond and knows he has a subtle connection to Cameron that was just manifesting at the end of their year. Cameron parents call them over when they find a new location to eat, and Shy and Clarissa join Cameron's family for lunch. Clarissa says her parents are enjoying the hotel pool so he can go. Lucy is not available to go as she needs to meet with Mokuba since Maya and Cameron both won their duels. Preamble After lunch, Cameron, his parents, out of Cameron's private car and Clarissa exits her own in time to catch Cole's duel at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Cameron and Clarissa are naturally both spotted and fans take pictures of them and congratulate Cameron on his second round victory. While Clarissa has yet to claim her spot in the third round, there are several who cheer for her. Television cameras have been set up and pan over to both duelists. A news outlet tries to rush both of them, but their bodyguards hold them back for a moment. Clarissa, wishing to be upbeat and friendly, talks down her guard and walks over to the media outlet to answer any quick questions they have, and Cameron joins her with his parents encouragement. Cameron and Clarissa both share they are watching the duel because they love dueling. The outlet notes that Cameron and the winner are slated to meet in the quarterfinal and questions if he is scouting. Cameron says that he was asked to come by Cole as the latter had come to watch his duel. However, he's glad to watch the duel regardless of the reason. He and Clarissa wave to the T.V. and depart back into he crowd. Cameron and Clarissa's bodyguards escort them toward the front in a special section for competition duelists to compete without the risk of facing harassment. After some time, Cole arrives to the cheer of fans who love his "X-Saber" monsters. His opponent, Fern Michelson, arrives after. Clarissa looks up who she is and reads she is the Georgia Junior Champion and a rising senior at her high school. She intends to go pro after high school. She duel with a Zombie Deck and her best monster is "Vampire Genesis". Cole sees Cameron, Shy, and Clarissa in the audience, and Cameron feels a sudden thirst for combat that he's never felt. After a moment, the sensation fades. Cameron immediately surmises that he and Cole are connected, and Cole has mastered his control over that connection. After several more minutes the emcee of the duel introduces Cole and Fern. Fern wins the subsequent coin toss and elects to go first, which is perfect for Cole as he wishes to attack first. The duelists walk to the opposite sides of the dueling ground and begin. The Duel Fern draws and starts the duel by summoning “Zombie Werewolf”. She sets one card and activates “Everliving Underworld Cannon”. The emcee explains that "Everliving Underworld Cannon" inflicts 800 damage to Cole once per turn during either players' turn when a Zombie monster is Special Summoned to Fern's field. Cole draws and Normal Summons “X-Saber Airbellum”. He assumes that when “Airbellum” destroys “Werewolf”, Fern's trap will allow her to Special Summon another Zombie from her Deck then trigger "Underworld Cannon". She'll then use it for a Tribute, Synchro, or Xyz Summon her next turn to trigger the Continuous Spell again, and he has the counter for her tactics. Cole has his "X-Saber" destroy "Zombie Werewolf" and Cole's theory about Fern's cards are slightly incorrect. Fern reveals that when "Zombie Werewolf" is destroyed by battle, she can Special Summon a second “Zombie Werewolf” from her Deck in Attack Position. In addition, "Zombie Wereworlf" gains 500 ATK for every "Zombie Werewolf" in Fern's GY, granting the monster 1700 ATK. In addition, "Underworld Cannon" activates and fires a beam in the shape of a skull that brings Cole's LP to 3200. Cameron joins the crowd in applauding Fern's good move to keep her field advantage and bait Cole into an attack, but he knows from experience that battling is exactly what Cole wants. He believes Fern best make the most of her next move or Cole will tear her to shreds. Fern Normal Summons “Zombie Master” and uses its effect to resurrect “Zombie Werewolf” by discarding a monster. Doing so triggers "Underworld Cannon" activates, and Cole takes another ghostly blast that reduces his LP to 2400. Fern explains that she now controls 2 Level 4 Zombie Monsters, so she will overlay them to the spellcaster “Heiress of the Lich King” in Attack Position. Fern calls her the princess of vampires, and Cole asks what this princess can do. Fern explains that her "Heiress" has two effects and she can only use each once while she is on the field by offering an Xyz Material. She chooses to activate the first effect of “Heiress”, detaching an Xyz Material, to Special Summon a Zombie monster with 2000 or less ATK from her GY, and she “Vampire Lord” in Attack Position with its effect negated as well. Cole surmises that "Vampire Lord" was dumped in Fern's GY when she used "Zombie Master's" effect, which Fern confirms. Fern then says that she'll now banish “Vampire Lord” to Special Summon the ace of her Deck: “Vampire Genesis” in Attack Position. Fern enters her Battle Phase and commands “Vampire Genesis” to destroy “Airbellum”, which it does in a blast of total darkness. Cole is prime to a direct attack from “Zombie Master” that would end the duel, but Cole activates “Reinforce Truth” to Special Summon a Level 2 Warrior monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons “X-Saber Pashuul” in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Fern promises Cole's last ditch effect does not change anything. She has “Zombie Master” attacks “Pashuul”, but “Pashuul” endures the attack unscathed to Fern's surprise. Cole admits he somewhat miscalculated Fern's strategy, thinking she would have used her trap in some capacity by now but the result was the same for him. He summoned "Pashuuul" because it cannot be destroyed by battle, so her "Zombie Master" and "Heiress" will not touch his Life Points any further. However, Cole does encourage her to keep attacking, saying "Pashuul" loves to fight. Fern says Cole speaks as if his monsters are real and Cole offers a shrug. Fern ends her turn and thinks on the second effect of "Heiress" which allows her to reduce the ATK of a monster Cole controls 0 and negate its effects. She intends to use that effect next turn and have any of her monsters destroy the target. Cole draws and Shy feels a surge that Cameron suddenly feels as well. Shy tells Cameron that the duel is over that Cole has won. Cameron can feel it as well but also feels a surge to attack which he had not felt when he was in Cole's presence. Cameron once again feels a bloodlust and a thirst for combat but notes it is different. Cole isn't fully controlling himself. He's just too thrilled to win and battle than focus on the connection. Cole Normal Summons “XX-Saber Boggart Knight”. He activates “Boggart Knight’s” effect to Special Summon a second “Airbellum” from his hand in Attack Position upon Normal Summon. Since Cole controls at least 2 “X-Saber” monsters he Special Summons “XX-Saber Faultroll” (2400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. Now that Cole has a monster with over 2000 ATK, Fern pauses Cole for a moment and tells him that her "Heiress" cannot be targeted for attacks or card effects so long as a Zombie monster is on her field. Cole says that's not a problem for now since he's going after her Spell/Traps at the moment. Cole tunes “Boggart Knight” with “Pashuul” to Synchro Summon the monster that won him his first round duel: “XX-Saber Hyunlei” in Attack Position. Cole activates “Hyunlei’s” effect to destroy Fern’s set Spell/Trap and “Everliving Underworld Cannon”. "Hyunlei" slashes through the cards, and Fern smiles as she had anticipated the move. Fern says she saw the footage of Cole's victory and waited for him to summon "Hyunlei", which is why she added “Zombie Bed” to her Deck, which activates when destroyed by a card effect. She can now Special Summon Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Zombie monster from her Deck, and Special Summons “Vampire Bat” in Defense Position. Fern explains that her “Vampire Bat” has 2 effects. First, it increases the ATK all Zombie monsters by 200, giving all of Fern's monsters, minus "Heiress" a small bonus. In addition, if "Vampire Bat" were to be destroyed by battle or card effect, then she can simply mill a Level 2 or lower Zombie monster from her Deck and the her bat continues to live. This defense will allow her "Heiress" to stay on the field and use her second effect next turn to win Fern the duel. Cole compliments Fern's tactics, saying she uses a Zombie Deck that mixed defense, power, and swarming brilliantly, but her defense is not as good as his offense. Fern asks what he means. Cole says that he does not mind confronting Fern's defense or offence in the heat of battle. It is exactly what he wants and exactly how he'll win the duel. Cole activates “Faultroll’s” second effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower “X-Saber” from his GY, and he Special Summons “Boggart Knight” in Attack Position. Now they both have 4 monsters on the field. Cole then equips “Vampire Genesis” with “Cursed Armaments”, decreasing the ATK of “Genesis” by 600 for every monster Cole controls, and since he has 4, "Vampire Genesis's" ATK falls to 800. Cole says his "X-Saber" hate battling a weakened opponent, but that's why he's in control. Cole enters his Battle Phase and orders “Faultroll” to destroy “Genesis”, cutting Fern's ATK to 2000. Cameron says it's not over, knowing very much about "Cursed Armament's" full effects. Cameron notes it's an Equip Spell he has in his trunk but it is not an Equip Spell that applies to him, so he's never played the card. For someone like Cole, the Equip Spell is perfect. On the field, Cole explains that when “Cursed Armaments” is destroyed its second effect activates, allowing him to equip it to another monster Fern controls and targets “Zombie Master”. By the Equip Spell's primary effect, now “Zombie Master's” ATK falls to 0, alarming Fern. “Hyunlei” slashes through "Zombie Master" and cuts through the rest of Fern's Life Points, winning Cole the duel. Aftermath The audience cheers for Cole's victory. He and Fern shake hands before Cole delivers his on-court interview. Upon Cole's victory, Cameron feels the bloodlust fading and Shy's anxiety falling as well. Cameron notes he and Cole are each a victory away from their quarterfinal encounter. Clarissa believes Cole only invited him to scare him. Cameron believes it is more than that and tells Clarissa he has to share something with her and Lucy later. After Cole's interview he and Cameron share a powerful stare. Genex Dragon and Gottoms seem to be behind them as well. Cameron and Tyler Day 3 ends and Cameron has returned to the hotel with his family. Cameron sits in the lobby and has a small coffee to relax. Cameron thinks on what Clarissa replied after Cameron told her he was holding back a secret. She expressed disappointment and will speak to him with Lucy after her duel tomorrow. Cameron continues to think about his evolving powers as well as Shy and Cole's connection to him. As Cameron drinks and sighs Tyler walks over to him and asks if the seat he has is available. Cameron allows him to sit, and Tyler more formally congratualates Cameron on his victory. Tyler jokes that he dueled better against Maya but the result was the same. Cameron asks the awkward question of whether or not Tyler will be staying in New York since his tourney is over. Tyler says that his parents want to enjoy New York a while longer. After tonight, they will move into a less expensive hotel and say until the quarterfinals begin. Tyler says he still has tournament benefits and intends to use them for his parents too. Tyler then speaks about Cameron's dueling thinking he was being ignored for the entire duel until Cameron summoned "Red Wyvern", a FIRE Synchro Monster. Tyler says Cameron used to never play such a monster as fire represents passion. Cameron says that he likes to think Duel Academy has changed him a little. Cameron then apologizes for who he was in middle school. Tyler says he understands. Tyler says that he and Cameron are similar: extremely aloof and disconnected. Tyler says after his loss to Maya he's been trying to pay better attention to people, but he understands why Cameron was disconnected when they were younger. He lost his sister, the person who taught him to duel and to love dueling. When she was gone, Cameron hated dueling because it reminded him of her. Tyler then asks why Cameron attended Duel Academy anyway. Cameron says that while he hated dueling at the time, dueling was his only connection to his sister. If he gave that up, it would as if she was truly gone. Cameron, however, does not want to loom on that. He would rather talk to Tyler about how he was trying to be a friend all those years ago. Cameron apologizes for icing out Tyler and thanks him for being a friend. The two shake hands and Tyler wishes Cameron the best of luck, hoping he wins because at least he'll have lost to the eventual champion. When Tyler leaves, Cameron continues to have his drink alone but in a much better mood. Featured Duel: Cole Flanagan vs. Fern Michelson Turn 1: Fern Fern Normal Summons “Zombie Werewolf” (1200/1200). She sets one card and activates “Everliving Underworld Cannon”. "Everliving Underworld Cannon" inflicts 800 damage to Cole once per turn during either players' turn when a Zombie monster is Special Summoned to Fern's field. Turn 2: Cole Cole Normal Summons “X-Saber Airbellum” (1600/200). “Airbellum” destroys “Werewolf” (Fern 4000 > 3600). Fern Special Summons a second “Zombie Werewolf” from her Deck in Attack Position. "Zombie Wereworlf" gains 500 ATK for every "Zombie Werewolf" in Fern's GY ("Zombie Werewolf: 1200 > 1700/1200). "Underworld Cannon" activates (Cole 4000 > 3200). He sets 1 card. Turn 3: Fern Fern Normal Summons “Zombie Master” (1800/1000) and uses its effect to resurrect “Zombie Werewolf” by discarding a monster. "Underworld Cannon" activates (Cole 3200 > 2400). She overlays her 2 “Zombie Wereworlf” to Xyz Summon “Heiress of the Lich King” (2000/100) in Attack Position. Fern activates the first effect of “Heiress”, detaching an Xyz Material, to Special Summon “Vampire Lord” (2000/1500) from her GY in Attack Position with its effect negated. She banishes “Vampire Lord” to Special Summon “Vampire Genesis” (3000/2100) from her hand in Attack Position. “Vampire Genesis” attacks and destroys “Airbellum” (Cole 2400 > 1000). “Zombie Master” attacks directly; Cole activates “Reinforce Truth” to Special Summon a Level 2 Warrior monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons “X-Saber Pashuul” (100/0) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and “Zombie Master” attacks “Pashuul”, but “Pashuul” cannot be destroyed by battle. Next turn Fern intends to use the effect of “Vampire Genesis” effect to discard "Ryu Kokki" from her hand and revive “Zombie Werewolf”. Then the effect of “Everliving Underworld Cannon” to will activate to win her the duel. Turn 4: Cole Cole Normal Summons “XX-Saber Boggart Knight” (1900/1000). He activates “Boggart Knight’s” effect to Special Summon a second “Airbellum” from his hand in Attack Position upon Normal Summon. Since Cole controls at least 2 “X-Saber” monsters he Special Summons “XX-Saber Faultroll” (2400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. Cole tunes “Boggart Knight” with “Pashuul” to Synchro Summon “XX-Saber Hyunlei” (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Cole activates “Hyunlei’s” effect to destroy Fern’s set Spell/Trap and “Everliving Underworld Cannon”. Fern activates “Zombie Bed’s” effect upon destruction. She can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Zombie monster from her Deck, and Special Summons “Vampire Bat” (800/1200) in Defense Position. “Vampire Bat” increases the ATK all Zombie monsters by 200 (“Genesiss: 3000 > 3200/2100; “Zombie Master: 1800 > 2000/0, “Vampire Bat”: 800 > 1000/1200). Cole activates “Faultroll’s” second effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower “X-Saber” from his GY, and he Special Summons “Boggart Knight” in Attack Position. Cole equips “Vampire Genesis” with “Cursed Armaments”, decreasing the ATK of “Genesis” by 600 for every monster Cole controls, and he controls 4 (“Genesis: 3200 > 800/2100). “Faultroll” attacks and destroys “Genesis” (Fern 3600 > 2000). “Cursed Armaments” is destroyed, and upon destruction, the second effect of “Cursed Armaments” activates, allowing Cole to equip it to another monster Fern controls and targets “Zombie Master” (“Zombie Master” 2000 > 0/0). “Hyunlei” attacks and destroys “Zombie Master” (Fern 2000 > 0). Cole wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cole's Duels